memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Zefram Cochrane
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 00:22, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Article information Greetings! I've noticed that you have been adding a great amount of information to some of our articles (namely science-related). Although this is good information, we are not like Wikipedia, and we only state information from Trek. If the information you do state is from a Star Trek episode, make sure to cite the resource. Thanks! :) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:30, 22 April 2007 (UTC) In regards to some of your latest edits, please remember that we are not Wikipedia and that we rely on information from Trek. Even if you think there should be something to distinguish one aspect from another, if that's not covered in Trek, we don't need it. I hope this clears it up. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 03:38, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Preview Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. --Jörg 06:33, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I'm going to try my hand at this. Please do not make constant or large numbers of edits (hitting the save button) to articles. Instead, do a lot of edits, testing them out with the preview button, and then hitting save at the end, just once, for a large number of edits. Every time you hit save, a full version of that article is saved to the database. Please, to both decrease database load, and to decrease flooding of Recent Changes, use the preview button and use the "save" button as few times as possible, preferably only once per article. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:10, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::Hey... bringing this up... Again. 6 edits on Arik Soong, 5 in 3 minutes? C'mon dude! -- Sulfur 03:13, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::And again, now with . Please make the effort to preview your edits rather than repeated edits. If it happens again, and you haven't responded here, we may need to give you a short-term block until you do respond. -- Sulfur 03:08, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::: I'm forced to agree. Sulfur is hardly being rude when this is obviously a recurring thing, judging from the above comments. Seeing as all of your edits were in the confines of a single paragraph– the last 7 edits of which involved the addition of a combined total of 30 new words– one can certain see that there was not much going on to justify that many edits. Thanks :) --Alan del Beccio 03:28, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I noticed you made 5 edits in the span of a half hour on Reginald Barclay with a net gain of 180 characters (and 12 more were made immediately afterwards by an IP user). It was flooding my watchlist. Please use the "Show preview" button when making edits. Please do not hit "Save page" until you are absolutely sure you have things just the way you want them. Seeing as I am the fourth person to ask you to do this (the first over a year ago), I'm not sure why this is an issue. If you need any help with this, feel free to use my talk page :) – Topher 06:22, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I will also advise you to make use of the Preview button. With so many editors currently due to the movie, it is helpful to keep the RC page list to a minimum.--31dot 02:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Again, with the preview button. Use it. - 08:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Starfleet Academy Look here - File:Patricia F OMalley.jpg - for the answer! --Defiant 10:56, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. In the case of the image of Arik Soong, we don't need two images for him. You should have just updated the description and citation. - 02:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC)